Concrete Angel
by Oohprettystars
Summary: ONE- SHOT.My name is Kagome Higurashi, i'm 8 years old, and my mother abuses me, yet I still love you mommy.Inuyasha, thank you.. I'm happy that atleast someone cares for me,like a guardian angel AGAINST CHILD ABUSE! Please read! Summary REAALLYY sucks!


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha**

**Hey guys, ya your probably wondering: she has time to make a one- shot but not another chapter? Hehe, I got no excuses… T_T except maybe a little writers block for some of them… but sadly school is gay I so was this blasted week, ugh tons and TONS of homework in EVERY subject! Then I've got summative's and exams coming up, sigh, FML.**

**But, I made a one- shot Came up with this when I heard the song in religion class ad we watched the music video and I HAD to make this an inuXkag story ha, ha, sorry that's the only upside I could come up with. So here it is: (Listen to the song while you read, it makes it so much more emotional!)**

_**CONCRETE ANGEL**_

_Song: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride_

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm eight years old, and my mother abuses me.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**__**  
><strong>__**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**__**  
><strong>__**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**__**  
><strong>__**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

I can hear her in her room… she's angry again… Mommy, please stop throwing stuff around, mommy, why did you just smash your mirror? Why are you hurting yourself?

Every day it was the same ever since daddy died, she would throw fits and most of the time it involved me, I would go to school with cuts and bruises, though I try my best to cover them, and the teachers would always stare at me, but they wouldn't say anything.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**__**  
><strong>__**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**__**  
><strong>__**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

"My name is Kagome," I said. He so looked beautiful. The boy who sat beside me, he had long black hair and gorgeous silver eyes that sparkled. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Inuyasha," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand and when my own hand touched his, our friendship automatically began, and even though I just met him, it felt like I've known him all my life. I smiled even wider feeling happier than I have ever felt in a while. Inuyasha… Thank you, for being someone who cares…

We laughed together and Inuyasha looked at me in a way that made me wish everyone would look like him.

But I doubt they care enough…__

___**Through the wind and the rain**__**  
><strong>__**She stands hard as a stone**__**  
><strong>__**In a world that she can't rise above**__**  
><strong>__**But her dreams give her wings**__**  
><strong>__**And she flies to a place where she's loved**__**  
><strong>__**Concrete angel**_

"Ah! Mommy stop it! That hurts!" I screamed. I fell onto my side and she kicked me harder. "Mommy…" I whispered coughing up blood.

"Shut up!" She yelled out.

Does anyone hear me screaming?

Tears streamed my face as she grabbed my hair and threw me across the room.

"I HATE YOU!" She snapped running back to her room. Mommy, I love you though… I cried silently and curled myself up in a ball.__

___**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**__**  
><strong>__**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**__**  
><strong>__**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**__**  
><strong>__**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Red and blue lights flashed around the house where ambulances and police cars gathered. A yellow tape separated him from her. He stared at the house and watched the body on the stretcher get loaded into the ambulance and he saw the lady responsible walk out the door, with her hands cuffed behind her back as she walked alongside two officers.

Inuyasha stared at her for a long time.__

___**Through the wind and the rain**__**  
><strong>__**She stands hard as a stone**__**  
><strong>__**In a world that she can't rise above**__**  
><strong>__**But her dreams give her wings**__**  
><strong>__**And she flies to a place where she's loved**__**  
><strong>__**Concrete angel**_

"Good bye mommy… everyone…" __

___**A statue stands in a shaded place**__**  
><strong>__**An angel girl with an upturned face**__**  
><strong>__**A name is written on a polished rock**__**  
><strong>__**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Inuyasha stared at the tombstone in front of him, it had a statue of an angel on it. It read: _In memory of Kagome Higurashi_

. There were only a couple people around him and they all stared at the rock on the ground with blank expressions. 'Do they even care?' He thought.__

___**Through the wind and the rain**__**  
><strong>__**She stands hard as a stone**__**  
><strong>__**In a world that she can't rise above**__**  
><strong>__**But her dreams give her wings**__**  
><strong>__**And she flies to a place where she's loved**__**  
><strong>__**~Concrete angel…~**_

Inuyasha turned away from the stone and walked away. A light surrounded him when he walked through the people who were in front of him. A smile touched his face when he saw me. I smiled back at him and he took my hand, and we walked towards all the other angels together.

Inuyasha, my guardian angel…

**Thank you for reading my story and if you were touched by this you have a good heart.**

**This story is AGAINST CHILD ABUSE! Review if you agree, but you don't have to, I just want to know there are people who care about this horrible thing. **

**ps. I apologize for the fact that this isn't much for a romance but that's not exactly what my focuz was on for this story.**

**pps. Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten for my story, I'm so sad to hear about how common this can be :( considering that I have had my share of abuse... But that is in the past now and I'm so glad to hear about some changes my story has made or how it has touched your hearts :) You're reviews made my year, i'm so happy from my reviews for this story XD That's all.**

**ppps. Yes, Inuyasha was an angel the whole time for those who are confused :P**

_**Ta~ta for now my lovely animauxs!**_

**{~LOVE-all-we-HATE~}**


End file.
